mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Paradox Space
:For the reality in which Homestuck takes place, see paradox space. , often stylized as PxS, is a sister project to MS Paint Adventures that was launched on April 13, 2014, to celebrate Homestuck s fifth anniversary. The site will feature many comics that detail unseen events in paradox space and hypothetical "what if?" scenarios. The canonicity of Paradox Space comics has been addressed by Hussie as follows: :For any given story, it is either "Definitely Not Canon" or "Possibly Canon". But no story should ever be regarded as "Definitely Canon", unless Homestuck itself confirms those events retroactively in some manner. The launch of Paradox Space boasted six pages in one day, and the subsequent standard schedule has been set as one page per weekday. As of occasional "2X UPDATE COMBO WEEKS" will occasionally occur, wherein there will be two pages every weekday, with the two pages going up at different times. As of 5/16/2014, Paradox Space uses a to give credit to the artists and writers, as well as to categorize story pages and make yet more side jokes that could not be covered with alt text. Stories #" " (6 pages, written by Andrew Hussie, art by Zack Morrison) John wakes up on the morning of his thirteenth birthday, goes about his daily morning routine, and accidentally steps in a cake his dad had just left outside the door of the bathroom. John blows out the candles, and it is reminiscent of Breath powers. Paradox Space title drop is made. #" " (3 pages, art and story by Jonathan Griffiths, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Gamzee throws a , encouraging the severed heads of his dead friends to impress him, with gold star stickers (AKA "glitter biscuits" and "pointy-ass glam badges") as motivation. Tavros wins, obviously, thanks to his impressive personal talents. #" " (2 pages, art and story by KC Green) John is celebrating his birthday at a zoo, and he approaches Dave with concerns about monkey-on-monkey violence. Dave berates him for thinking of the most non-random "random thing" possible. It then turns out that John was telling the truth. #" " (7 pages, art and story by Zack Morrison, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) John captchalogues two fanciful harlequins, sending glass shards flying at his birthday present. Unlike in the , John then captchalogues a third harlequin, sending the PDA flying and knocking off the harlequin's other arm. As a result, whenever Jack Noir tries to put on the Black Queen's Ring, both of his arms disappear and the ring falls off immediately afterwards. Realizing that they're in a doomed timeline, the kids decide to go watch a movie. #" " (2 pages, story by Rachel Rocklin, art by Matt Cummings, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Becquerel teleports around the world and fetches a number of balls and other sports equipment, which he brings back to Jade's house. After completing his sports pile, Bec goes upstairs and falls asleep next to Jade; oblivious to his activities, she calls him lazy. #" " (6 pages, story by Benito Cereno, art by Kristen Kemper, lettering by J.N. Wiedle.) Vriska and Eridan engage in a game of Flarp aboard their respective vessels. To board Eridan's ship, Vriska rolls a very lucky number 20 on her dice roll. Eridan is not as fortunate and rolls a 1 in return, summoning a "critical whale." The whale starts putting Eridan down, which distracts him. Vriska uses this opportunity to make a quick move, which Eridan seems to think may have been a cheating one. She then demands he hand over his slaves, which are revealed to be real live lowbloods playing the role of slaves on Eridan's ship. Vriska apparently plans to feed them to her lusus. Eridan misinterprets Vriska's powergaming attitude as caliginous flirting, and offers to play along in exchange for a hatesnog, Vriska is shocked, disgusted and infuriated, attacking Eridan with the Fluorite Octet and destroying his ship, leaving him floating on a chunk piece of the hull while the whale continues to chastize him. #" " (9 pages, story and art by David McGuire, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) At the Teen Con Air Finals, a contest to see which teens can best reenact the ending of Con Air, John is excited to be a competitor. Karkat is not happy to be there, complaining about having to watch the same "godawful" scene so many times, but Roxy and Terezi mock his disdain. After completing her act, Vriska arrives backstage and shoves John into Karkat, claiming that no one will be able to beat her. John scoffs at her bragging, saying that he and Roxy will win because they have true love of the movie. Roxy admits she's never seen it, then reassures him by saying she'll wing it. The pair go on, and Terezi encourages them by saying " " As John recites all of his character's lines verbatim without breaking character, Roxy becomes gradually more embarrassed and self conscious about her improvisation attempts. Before this progression comes to a head, John abruptly stands up, realizing he missed a line, and cries while embracing Roxy. The two leave the stage and he cheerily asks Karkat and Terezi how they did, and in response the two exchange offput glances before Karkat loudly informs John that " " Roxy is hopeful that this means she and John will win best comedy performance, but Terezi dashes their hopes by pointing out that nobody was laughing. Wayward Vagabond is revealed to be the judge, and he awards the grand prize of the house cup and an autographed soundtrack CD to the "evil team": Vriska, Caliborn, Lil Cal, and Lil Seb, for having the most technically accurate portrayal. WV then abruptly takes back the prize and awards the "stupid team" (John, Roxy, and Casey) an additional six billion points for their pure-hearted love of Con Air, making them the new winners of the grand prize. #" " (4 pages, story by Matt Boyd and art by Ian McConville) Two Dersites are trying to work on an article for "The Enquiring Carapacian", but nothing had happened that day. They suggest a number of weak stories, and begin to panic as they've clearly run out of ideas. Just as they've given up, a fiery beam appears in the sky above and destroys Derse's moon. Once they realize what has happened, the two Dersite journalists begin to celebrate because they finally have a news story to write about. #" " (2 pages, story by Rachel Rocklin, art by Matt Cummings) A sequel to "A Fun Day for Bec." God Cat teleports around the world, hunting and killing a number of animals. Jane gets home from school to find GCat resting ontop of a lump on her bed, which she discovers is a pile of the animals GCat killed (as well as a potted cactus, a snowman and some potatoes). #" " (8 pages, story by Andrew Hussie, art by Hanni Brosh, lettering by J.N. Wiedle) Dad and John are on a shopping trip, and John has become extremely bored after spending five hours at Dadly Depot. Alt text Many Paradox Space pages feature alt text captions, which can be viewed by hovering one's cursor over the image on a desktop computer. Anyone on the PXS team can add, alter, or remove alt text; a result of this alt text may not be added to a page until several stories later, causing it to be "missed" unless old pages are re-read. As alt text can be retroactive, in some cases the alt text for a particular page may be a result of the fandom's comments or reactions to the page. * : Welcome to Paradox Space. *"Headed for Stardom" ** : by which he does not mean bowling. because THAT, that would be gross ** : March Hare-idan ** : cosplayers: please don't put stickers on your eyes. not even for "authenticity" * : GOOD DOG. BEST FRIEND. *"Critical Miss" ** : we can say "f8ck" but not that other word shhh ** : critical whale <3< eridan OTP * : This week, Paradox Space will update with two pages per day (these will only appear on "2X Update Combo Weeks") *"Con Faire" ** : obviously this comic is 100% canon in every way ** :only the purest and truest nic cage fans can shed tears like this ** : yes. you. you were laughing ***Allegedly changed a few hours after being added, the original alt text was apparently: except you. you were laughing ** : "The Evil Team" is just a cute lil nickname. Don't overthink this. ** : Also, Vriska, you tried to mind-control the judge, so, you know... not cool. *"Deadline Day" ** : If whatever news source you use doesn't bill itself as a sleazy rag, you're being lied to ***Temporarily removed with no replacement. ** : ***I dunno, I think "Hurp bloop bluh" goes unrecognized too often these days. ***I actually kinda want to know what happened with the cake kerfuffle. ** : I suppose you could call this... *sunglasses* ...breaking news? ** : Hooray! A tragedy! * : oh hey i brought you something Tags Many of the on the comic pages identify the writer and artist of the story. Others are helpful by identifying characters present on the given page. However, some of these tags, the "unsaturated" ones, are merely additional notes and (most often) jokes. This section serves as a reference and archive for those tags. * : #welcome to paradox space * : #every fuckin glitter biscuit *"Critical Miss" ** : #critical wh8le ** : #those eyebrows *"Deadline Day" **Every page: #derse ** : #cake kerfuffle #malodorous monarchs #bloop bluh blurp #are those words Trivia *404 and 500 errors on the site are accompanied by one of a selection of images featuring Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and one of Sollux fixing a computer for Equius. The 404 and 500 error page art was John's Birthday *According to the , this comic takes place in the same zoo previously seen in KC Green's Gunshow and Horribleville. *"Bears with guns" and "seals with grenades" are callbacks to the aforementioned comics. *The kid with the toque and glasses appears to be a young KC Green. Prototyped *The glass shards' captchalogue codes on page 1 read (being posted just after 4/20) and *This story marks the first time that Jack Noir has on-screen dialogue, rather than his speech being described entirely through narration. *This story was originally going to be titled Armless, but it was decided that that made the conclusion too obvious. Con Faire *The captain at the beginning, judging by the background color of their text box, as well as their status as captain, is possibly The Helmsman. *The alt text might possibly be a jab at fans on the forums who produced a massive critical backlash at John's Birthday, the first non-canon comic. *The curtains and general stage setup resemble both Caliborn's and the *Terezi keeps changing the location of her blindfold: she wore it normally, as a bandana, as a headband, as a scarf, as a belt/dragon cape tail, and as a different style of scarf. *The alt text on was added retroactively in response to some forum comments. See also *List of Paradox Space characters Category:Homestuck